gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
AURORA
AURORA is the fourth opening theme of Mobile Suit Gundam AGE. The song was sung by the Japanese singer, Aoi Eir and composed by Shigenaga Ryousuke. Track Listing Regular Edition #AURORA #Gleam In Twilight #enigmatic karma #AURORA (Instrumental) (Regular Edition Only) Limited Edition #AURORA #Gleam In Twilight #enigmatic karma #AURORA (TV Size Ver.) (Limited Edition Only) Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Lyrics Romaji= aruka na sora samayoeru hikari datte kono michi wo hashiritsuzukeru Aa sekai wa doushite konna ni mo futashika na yume wo utsushiteru no Sou kurayami no naka de mogaiteru kotoba naki hitomi ga sayonara tsugeta Yabureta kumo no sukima ochite yukue hoshitachi tamerai wo keshisareta nara Haruka na sora samayoeru hikari datte Ato ichibyou ipposaki ni mitsukedashite miseru kara Tsuki ga terasu tashika na omoi nara kitto Ashita made te ga todoku kara kono michi wo hashiritsuzukeru Aa shizuka na sekai wa kuzureteku fumidashita ashi ga furuete iru Mou itami wo wasurete hashiretara tomadou kimochi sae osorenai no ni Kanashimi ni somaru kanata yo ga akeru mae ni kurayami wo oikoseta nara Hatenai michi ashiato miushinattatte Hitotsu hitotsu tsumikasaneta kioku ga mune ni aru kara Hashiridashita tashika na omoi nara kitto Ashita made tsuzuiteku kara kono mune ni kizamitsuzukeru Namida ni kureta yoru ga akeru koro ni akatsuki no toki made kono te wo… Haruka na sora samayoeru hikari datte Ato ichibyou ipposaki ni mitsukedashite miseru kara Tsuki ga terasu tashika na omoi nara kitto Ashita made te ga todoku kara Kirameku sora hitosuji no hikari ni natte Kanata ni aru niji no kakera michibiite miseru kara Tsumugidashita tashika na omoi nara kitto Ashita made kagayaiteru kara kono michi wo terashitsuzukeru |-| Kanji= 遥かな宇宙(そら) さまよえる光だって この時代(みち)を走り続ける ああ 世界はどうしてこんなにも 不確かな幻想(ゆめ)を映してるの そう 暗闇の中でもがいてる 言葉なき瞳がサヨナラ告げた 破れた雲の隙間 落ちてゆく惑星(ほし)たち ためらいを消し去れたなら 遥かな宇宙(そら) さまよえる光だって あと一秒一歩先に 見つけ出してみせるから 月が照らす 確かな想いならきっと 未来(あした)まで手が届くから この時代(みち)を走り続ける ああ 静かな世界は崩れてく 踏み出した足が震えている もう 痛みを忘れて走れたら 躊躇(とまど)う気持ちさえ恐れないのに 哀しみに染まる彼方 夜が明ける前に 暗闇を追い越せたなら 果てない時代(みち) 足跡見失ったって 一つ一つ積み重ねた 記憶が胸にあるから 走り出した 確かな想いならきっと 未来(あした)まで続いてくから この胸に刻み続ける 泪に暮れた夜が明ける頃に 暁の刻(とき)までこの手を… 遥かな宇宙(そら) さまよえる光だって あと一秒一歩先に 見つけ出してみせるから 月が照らす 確かな想いなら きっと 未来(あした)まで手が届くから 煌めく宇宙(そら) 一筋の光になって 彼方にある虹の欠片 導いてみせるから 紡ぎ出した 確かな想いならきっと 未来(あした)まで輝いてるから この時代(みち)を照らし続ける |-| English= Even though the light is wandering in a far away sky, I’ll keep running down this path Ah, why does the world reflect such unreliable dreams? That’s right, those eyes struggling wordlessly in the darkness bid farewell Stars are falling through the gaps in the torn clouds, if you have extinguished your hesitation, then… Because even though the light is wandering in a far away sky, I’ll begin to find it after just one second, one step Because my hand will reach until tomorrow if the moon shines down on my firm emotions, I’ll keep running down this path Ah, my quiet world is crumbling The legs that began to step forwards are trembling Even though I wouldn’t fear even these feelings of indecision if I could run forgetting my pain If I could surpass the darkness across the distance dyed in sorrow before the dawn breaks Because even if I were to lose sight of my footprints on this endless road, the memories that have accumulated one by one are in my heart Because these firm emotions that began to run will surely continue into tomorrow I’ll continue to engrave them into my chest Until the time when the dawn breaks the night darkened by tears, these hands will… Because even though the light is wandering in a far away sky, I’ll begin to find it after just one second, one step Because my hand will reach until tomorrow if the moon shines down on my firm emotions Because fragments of the rainbow across the distance will become a single beam of light to guide me in the twinkling sky Because the emotions I’ve begun to weave will shine until tomorrow, they’ll continue to shine down on my path Videos Full Version Category:Songs Category:Mobile Suit Gundam AGE Category:Openings